Hermanos
by NekoHyoChii
Summary: Miró al cielo... Tan solo se volvió a ahogar en sus propias penas... Después de tanto sufrimiento y odio, cayó con él aún más al fondo. No volvería a repetir el mismo error, pero sí el mismo incidente. Su destino estaba escrito... ya no había marcha atrás. Él era Sasuke Uchiha. Un vengador sumido en la oscuridad eterna...
1. Prólogo

**Con motivo del día de hoy: 09/06 (Cumpleaños de Itachi Uchiha) Decidí escribir un fanfic. No es un One-Shot, mas bien quiero seguirlo como una novela, creo que es hora de que empiece a centrarme más en la escritura superficial y de angustia y de ve en cuando regresar a mi oficio de "Escritora de BadFickers". Quería centrarme en algo más serio y después de leer la Novela Oficial de Sasuke Uchiha, decidí escribir yo también una sobre este personaje. Sin más dilación, el prólogo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia tampoco, es de Masashi Kishimoto, aunque el objetivo de esta novela es ambientar los hechos en la saga concreta después de "Haber matado a Itachi" e añadir más cosas de mi cuenta, mientras voy relatando el dolor que siente Sasuke.**

Hermanos

·

·

·

Lanzó un enorme suspiro mientras las frías e incoloras gotas de agua resbalaban por todo su rostro pálido. Su cabello negro se revolvía con la triste brisa que acompañaba aquella lluvia tan similar a la única a la que había contemplado con su último deseo cumplido. Después de que hubiesen pasado innumerables días que habían dejado marcado aquel incidente en su memoria junto a algunas otras "anotaciones" y lamentos, no llegó a cuestionarse el por qué lo hizo aún siquiera teniendo una respuesta claramente explicada en los labios del misterioso enmascarado. Hacía años ya que soñaba con aquel día, con poner fin a su pesadilla, con vengar a su clan... Pero aún siendo él, no podía mantener su mente en blanco después de tantos recuerdos, tantas sonrisas, tantos toques en la frente, tantas disculpas... Maldijo los días en los que, ciego por su odio, no se paró a cuestionar el por qué de sus acciones, el cambio tan drástico que dio y como tuvo que independizarse con ocho años él solo, sin familia, sin... personas de confianza. Aún así ahora ya no había nada que hacer incluso estando en el mismísimo mundo Ninja, en el que los muertos revivían con tan solo un poco de esfuerzo, el ya lo sabía más que nadie. Desde el día en el que mudó su piel de serpiente y emprendió un vuelo como un valiente halcón amenazando con destrozar todo a su paso, desde aquel día supo, que hiciese lo que hiciese, él, Sasuke Uchiha, no volvería a ser el mismo.

Apretó sus puños y una mueca dolorosa se formó relajadamente en su rostro. ¿Para qué iba a hacerse ya más el duro si había experimentado él, más que nadie, el dolor en persona? La vida ya no tenía sentido. Querer, amar... Sonreír, llorar... Cualquier cosa que hiciese no cambiaría nada de su pasado ni futuro. ¿Qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante? Ya se formaba su primera respuesta en su mente, más aún así, en su corazón tan solo fluían vagamente sentimientos negativos. Una lágrima traicionera se asomó por sus ojos azabaches y resbaló acariciando su pálida mejilla con lentitud, escondiéndose entre los aún mayores lamentos de la lluvia en aquella noche de luna llena. Alzando su rostro hacia el cielo y haciendo que el agua le diese de forma más directa susurró la palabra "hermano" en lamentos. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer según él a parte de apuñalarse él mismo con su propio Chidori. Pero... él era Sasuke Uchiha... Más allá de un nombre, era un orgullo...

"_Lo siento Sasuke, ya no habrá un próxima vez"_

Las palabras de su querido hermano, Itachi, resonaron en su cabeza y crujió los dientes mientras dejaba atrás toda clase de sentimientos humanos innecesarios, él no los necesitaba, no se consideraba uno de ellos... Él era incluso superior. Iba a terminar aquello y ya lo había dejado claro a Taka de qué forma... Destruir la Aldea de la Hoja que tanto hizo sufrir a su hermano... Acomodó su espada donde siempre la tenía y antes de suspirar con un aire y deje resignado, emprendió la marcha hacia el lugar donde se escondía de medio mundo, la "guarida" donde también se encontraban Taka y el enmascarado: Tobi.

Quizás allí podría secarse y descansar un poco...

·

·

·

**¿Qué tal? Dejen un comentario para que sepa como voy...**

**Sigan leyendo.**


	2. Aquella joven

**Aquí vengo con el siguiente capitulo de esta novela. Es algo largo, pero nunca es suficiente una vez se acaba de leer ¿no?**

**Espero que lo disfruten. ¡Primer capítulo con diálogos!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Himeko y Natsumi si son de mi invención.**

Aquella joven...

·

·

·

Desde hacía ya unos días había ido en captura del _hachibi*_ por petición del enmascarado. Después de traerlo, y dárselo a quien lo pidió, el azabache decidió relajarse durante unos días él solo paseando por aquel delicado y antiguo pueblo de donde se encontraban. Lo que nadie sabía era que Uchiha Sasuke tenía planeado ir a _Tsukigakure* _y los únicos que lo sabían eran Uchiha Madara y él. Recordando la duradera conversación, el enmascarado ocultado bajo aquel misterioso nombre que hacía levantar varias sospechas en el Uchiha joven le contó a este que su hermano, Uchiha Itachi, tenía problemas, cosa que pudo notar el Uchiha al pelear contra su hermano. Agregando que se encontraba en una enfermedad, le contó que su hermano prolongó su vida con medicamentos. Todo aquello ya lo sabía el joven, lo verdadero importante era que el chico había cometido un "pequeño" error. En una visita por su parte a _Tsukigakure, _buscando un cierto colirio para los ojos dañados, especialmente por _dojutsus* _como el _Sharingan _o _Byakugan, _uno de los que compró en una tienda de aquella aldea del País de los Astros, le había causado varios efectos secundarios en sus ojos y en su salud. Tobi, o mejor dicho, Madara Uchiha no sabía el por qué, nunca llegó a preguntarle a Itachi, pero de lo que sí está seguro y enterado es de dónde compró aquel colirio que ahora necesitaba el pequeño Sasuke para el tratamiento previo a implantarse los ojos de su hermano. La tienda se conocía por _Me no Chiryô*._

Sobre todo, después de haber escuchado y tenido la charla con aquel sujeto del que raras veces confiaba, decidió visitar el lugar.

Caminaba orientado mientras se infiltraba en varios pequeños pueblos. Tenía que viajar y atravesar el País del Fuego, el País del Viento y llegar finalmente al País de los Astros, su destino. El viaje iba a llevar bastantes días, incluso semanas, pero era necesario estar bien equipado para hacer lo que le indicaba Tobi y empezar con su venganza hacia _Konoha. _El primer objetivo era Danzo. Pero lo primero era ocuparse de sus primeros asuntos.

Emprendió la marcha. Llevaba casi tres días caminando por el País del Fuego y ya casi iba a cruzar la frontera que simbolizaba el territorio de otro país. Decidió parar por el momento. El sol bajó por la llanura que podía llegar a ver con su _Sharingan_ ya activado, la vista era hermosa, sin embargo Sasuke no le dio importancia y se refugió en una pequeña posada. Fue un alivio que no le reconociesen por tener su cara en el libro Bingo, no tenía gana alguna de sacar su _katana_ y empezar a matar gente. Se dirigió a la habitación que le indicaron y dejó sus posesiones en ella, mientras bajaba a bañarse y relajar sus músculos en el pequeño y modesto baño de agua termal. Desnudándose lentamente, dejando la ropa fluir por su suave piel y cuerpo bien formado y entrando con una pequeña toalla que llevaba en su cabeza, suspiró apoyando sus codos en los bordes de piedras del baño. Miró el cielo, las estrellas tenían un brillo perdido entre la noche, y la luna los acompañaba en aquella soledad ilustrada. Bajó la vista a su alrededor, observando como el agua se evaporaba lentamente con el ardor de la temperatura del ambiente. Quiso recordar, pero decidió mantener su mente en blanco, no quería sentirse nostálgico ni mucho menos triste. Cerró los ojos para tener una relajación más completa. Aquello le parecía el abismo. Se estaba sumergiendo cada vez más en una soledad más duradera, en una oscuridad más impregnada de dolor y sufrimiento. ¿Y a él que más le importaba morir por la cólera que sentía hacia las personas que no lo entendían? Rió al recordar gente tan patética como su antiguo compañero llamado Uzumaki Naruto. Alargando su media sonrisa que indicaba arrogancia y superioridad, se acomodó más en el espacioso baño al aire libre.

Escuchando los suaves sonidos que emitían los pájaros, se levantó molesto por la forma en la que se despertó. Entrecerrando un poco sus ojos, miró como la luz del sol recién estrenada entraba por las partes no tapadas de la persiana de la ventana. Incorporándose en la cama de aquella modesta posada, se percató de que estaba prácticamente desnudo, sin camiseta. Levantándose, se puso la ropa que siempre llevaba para luchar por si alguien se metía en su camino y guardando sus pertenencias nuevamente bajó las escaleras para pagar a la anciana que se encargaba del establecimiento, salir y continuar con su viaje. Escuchando nuevamente los pájaros, esta vez se hicieron muy reconocibles, los había escuchado en algún lado, y probablemente durante toda su vida. Eran unos cuantos cuervos posados en la copa de un árbol. Los observó alzando su rostro y sonrió de lado... ¿Acaso le estaban mandando alguna señal? Dejándolos en su lugar, siguió caminando y decidió adentrarse un poco y proseguir con la ruta por el bosque para no ser reconocido, aunque no habría ningún problema en estirar los músculos peleando contra algún ninja de alto rango de por allí.

Recordando varias escenas de su vida, después de haber escuchado aquellos cuervos y posteriormente, después de unos segundos, haberlos visto volar adelantándole en el vuelo, recordó a su hermano. Su rostro no cambió, pero la nostalgia se apoderó de su mente. Si tan solo... si tan solo hubiese sabido lo del golpe de estado de parte de su clan...

"_Estúpido hermano menor..."_

Mordió su labio inferior, recordando las palabras que tanto le repitió y de las que recientemente se daba cuenta que ocultaban amor y tristeza detrás de ellas.

"_Corre... corre y aférrate a la vida sin honor..."_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo como le iba a explotar la cabeza. Todo aquello... seguía sin entender el por qué. Tan solo, si pudiese saber qué es lo que pensaba su hermano en aquellos momentos... en su fin... El mundo ninja siempre fue, es y será cruel. Nada se resuelve sin que no haya guerra, y todo es un problema si no la hay. Sabia que solo fué un niño a esa edad, con tan solo ocho años... pero si su padre y madre le hubiesen contado lo que planeaba el Clan Uchiha, quizás ni Itachi ni él hubiésen pasado por aquello.

Y luego está el odio que le tuvo por innumerables años, los encuentros que tuvieron en _Konoha, _la pelea en la Guarida Uchiha...

"_Esa fué la historia de Itachi, la historia de tu hermano mayor..."_

Su mano dio un enorme puñetazo a uno de los troncos de los árboles que estaban allí en el bosque, y se rompió el enorme tronco, cayendo a su izquierda y cortando un pequeño camino, que él ignoraba, ya que iba más a su derecha. Mordió con más fuerza su labio inferior haciendo que saliese un pequeño hilo de sangre. ¿Por qué...? No lo entendía. ¿Tenía que sufrir todo aquello? Ya había cerrado sus ojos desde hacia ya mucho tiempo... Admitía que no veía a nadie que no fuese a cobrar venganza por su parte, sus ojos estaban sumidos en la oscuridad y su sufrimiento... su desesperación... su dolor... Pero... seguía sin entender el por qué.

Se le ocurrió la idea de que podría ir encima del halcón que invocaba y tomando un poco de sangre de su labio, dibujó unos sellos en la superficie rocosa y lo invocó, subiéndose a él. Emprendiendo el vuelo, se sentó sobre el lomo del animal. Estaba algo confuso. El cielo empezaba a tornarse del color de su estado de ánimo, impregnándose de él, de su tristeza, de su confusión... Un ligero sonido que se podía interpretar como un "tch" salió vagamente de su boca, mezclándose entre el aire. El ave batió las alas un par de veces más antes de aumentar la velocidad y sobrevolar las fronteras de los países. Cruzó un enorme paisaje de rocas, extendidamente camuflado por un manto de color marrón grisáceo, y no tardó varios minutos en llegar al primer pequeño desierto que anunciaba la llegada a la aldea de la arena. Frunció los labios, arrinconándolos entre sí. Iba a ser un gran problema si el _Kazekage* _de la villa, Gaara de la Arena, le viese sobrevolar su aldea. Tratarían de capturarle y no se lo pensarían dos veces en matarle. Tomó un atajo, yendo hacia el este, curvó el viaje, para al menos no pasar por encima de la villa e ir a partir de allí en esa dirección, de todos modos el camino a Tsukigakure después de pasar la Aldea de la Arena, era bastante fácil y podría recorrerlo a pie en caso de que el halcón al que había invocado tiempo atrás no desapareciese por no poder contener el _chakra_ de la invocación.

El animal abrió enormemente el pico para emitir un ruido típico de su especie, y seguir con el vuelo. Mientras tanto, Sasuke Uchiha se acomodó encima del halcón, sacando un pergamino que tenía en su posesión desde hacía ya varios días. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y lo desenrolló en sigilo para ver las enormes letras japonesas escritas con una tinta bastante llamativa y con una perfecta caligrafía. Alzándolo a la altura de sus azabaches ojos, lo leyó sin que desapareciese la expresión seria que siempre mantenía en su rostro, estando con o sin compañía. El pergamino, según lo escrito, hablaba sobre los efectos secundarios y los problemas oculares que podría causar el _Mangekyo Sharingan _en su usuario. Los leyó detenidamente. Su hermano Itachi le había contado algo de esto y rebuscando bien en su mente logró ver como se comportaba de una manera un tanto rara. Quizás hubiese tenido algo de ceguera como él mismo dijo, a causa de su _Mangekyo Sharingan. _¿Pero qué es lo que tenía que hacer? No lo tenía bastante claro. Volvió a recordar la conversación que tuvo con Tobi.

—"_La tienda se encuentra en Tsukigakure. Esta encargada por dos hermanos y_ _cierta mujer. No sueltes nada de lo que planeas, sabes a lo que me refiero..."_

—"_Hmp... ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como tú? Iré. Además lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe, te recuerdo que no somos un equipo._

—"_Je... Muy bien. Nos vemos."_

Sonrió. Sabía a qué se refería.

Antes de cerrar el pergamino memorizó cierto número escrito al pié de la hoja: 0306119. Envolviéndolo nuevamente, lo volvió a guardar y de pronto volvió su tenebrosa mirada hacia atrás. Su cara se tornó molesta. Alguien le seguía, o le veía, pero podía sentirlo. Podía sentir el _chakra_ de más de dos personas. Quizás era un equipo de _genins... _Rió sarcásticamente recordando sus días en el Equipo 7. Había sido un buen pasatiempo durante un año, pero ya era cosa del pasado. Ordenó, como si fuese telepatía, al halcón que se encontraba llevándole que diese la vuelta y se dirigiese hacia tierra, y así lo hizo la "pequeña" ave. Varios rechinidos de metal frotarse entre sí se escucharon durante varios segundos. Sasuke se mantuvo en pie con una rodilla apoyada en el sedoso plumaje del ave, mientras esta avanzaba hacia el suelo. Sin apenas llegar hasta abajo, el Uchiha saltó quedando delante de los ninjas que parecían _jonins_. Una sonrisa patética y que mostraba en cierta parte confianza se asomó de su rostro. Los ninjas, que eran cuatro, en posición de pelea, atacaron al joven sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces. El chico tampoco se quedó atrás, y sacando su espada, combatió con ellos hasta lograr lo que quería.

Cuatro cadáveres bañados en sangre yacían en el suelo, entre los hierbajos que llegaban a la altura del tobillo del azabache. Este, decidió envainar la espada y observar como uno de los que ya deberían de estar muertos movía los dedos.

—Mierda...—susurró casi para sí mismo. El ninja ya adulto alzó un poco su cabeza, mientras una expresión de furia y cólera se dirigía hacia el chico de apenas dieciséis años, pero, la mala suerte se apoderó del _jonin _al observar al joven activar su Sharingan y someterlo en un cruel y despiadado _genjutsu*_. Sasuke observó como el ninja volvía a apoyar su cabeza sobre el suelo y suspiró para sí una vez más antes de ocuparse del ave que le esperaba parada y hacerla desaparecer rompiendo el _kuchiyose*._

—Supongo que tu eres... Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿Hm?—dándose la vuelta y observando el lugar de donde provenía la voz tan aguda que escuchó hace instantes, una ceja se frunció, mostrando curiosidad o quizás molestia. Era una chica, mas bien una joven... Parecía un poco más pequeña que él, pero era alta. Llevaba un traje tradicional que consistía en un vestido de colores como el turquesa, blanco y verde claro, con una ranura a los lados, mostrando lo que sería una falda con hendiduras en las lineas paralelas de las caderas. Pelo corto, castaño, y un diminuto palo con detalladas flores atado a su cabellera. En su rostro había una sonrisa que se podía interpretar como felicidad y satisfacción. La joven se acercó lentamente hasta el chico, quedando a una distancia normal entre cada persona. Sasuke la observó, de arriba a abajo, y posando su antebrazo en la vaina de su espada observó sus ojos verdes.—¿Quién eres?

—Una chica que lleva buscándote desde hace tiempo...—sonrió.—Mi nombre es Nagata Natsumi. Por lo que he oído, vas a Tsukigakure.

—¿Como lo sabes?—preguntó el chico.

—Tengo contactos...—la chica se miró las uñas algo desinteresada antes de reír descaradamente.—¡Broma, broma! Llevo vigilandote desde _Konoha._—aclaró señalando su banda ninja en la frente que decía perfectamente de qué villa era.—Tu destino es la tienda de mis primos... ¿cierto?

—¿Tus primos? ¿Conoces a los dueños?

—Acabo de decir que somos familia...—dijo con una mirada como si estuviese señalando lo obvio.

—¿Y como sé que no me mientes?—preguntó el chico para asegurarse.

—Bueno... en primer lugar no deberíamos de hablar aquí, estamos bastante cerca de _Sunagakure*. _Sígueme.

"_Sígueme... Uchiha Sasuke"_

—_¡Hermano mayor!_

—_¿Que pasa Sasuke?_

—_¡Hoy me prometiste entrenarme para la academia ninja! Ya se te olvidó..._

—_Tengo muchas misiones y últimamente no tengo tiempo._

—_Eres un mentiroso...—el pelinegro suspiró, y haciendo una señal para que se le acercase, al estar suficientemente cerca posó delicadamente dos de sus dedos en su frente.—¡D-duele!_

—_Lo siento Sasuke, quizás la próxima vez._

—_¡Hermano! ¡Eres increíble, has logrado acertar todos los blancos! Bien, me toca._

—_Sasuke, ya es hora de que nos vayamos._

—_Me prometiste que me ibas a enseñar una nueva técnica de Shuriken*._

—_Mañana tengo una misión importante, y tengo que estudiar._

—_Siempre estas ocupado..._

—_Ah...—la misma señal se apoderó de sus manos haciendo que el pequeño Uchiha corriese hasta sentir dos dedos en su frente.—Lo siento Sasuke..._

"_La próxima vez..."_

—Ya veo... con que mi hermano te conoce...

—¿Me crees ya Uchiha?

—Hmp...

—¡Ay dios!—exclamó la chica lamentándose de la actitud del chico. Ella odiaba a las personas así. El chico sin embargo no apartó su mano de la vaina de su espada en señal de desconfianza. La chica siguió saltando de árbol en árbol.—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Itachi ha muerto.—dijo con frialdad el azabache mientras saltaba de rama en rama. Siguió con la mirada en frente, no la bajó para no mostrar ningún sentimiento o algún indicio de este. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par aunque ella sí bajó la mirada cerrando los ojos fuertemente. En un momento de silencio todo parecía desvanecerse a medida que avanzaban, pero unas presencias hicieron desaparecer el incómodo momento. Natsumi abrió los ojos y miró hacia atrás.

—¡Incordios!

—¿Hm?

—¿No lo sientes? ¡Corre!—la chica se adelantó después de soltarle aquellas últimas palabras a Sasuke y desvanecerse en los árboles. El joven siguió yendo y atravesando el bosque dirigiendo de vez en cuando su mirada hacia detrás de su espalda para no cometer un descuido que podría costarle bastante caro. Una señal de decepción y frustración se mostró en su rostro. ¿Por qué se iba de repente? ¿Y por qué aquel "corre"? Se adelantó, sin imaginarse lo que iba a pasar. Después de aumentar la velocidad durante unos segundos pudo distinguir su vestimenta de colores chillones y le lanzó un kunai.—¿¡Pero que haces!?

—Te fuiste sin avisarme, eres un incordio después de todo.

—¿¡Que dijiste!?—dijo la chica a modo de pelea. Él sonrió. Recordó al mayor botarate de _Konoha, _Uzumaki Naruto. La personalidad de la muchacha era igual que la del rubio. Activó su _sharingan _y sintió una perturbación en la energía natural del entorno. ¿Habían enemigos...? Como si la chica hubiese oído sus pensamientos, habló.—Nos siguen. Será mejor distraerles.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¡No! Solo que...—sacó varias bombas de humo y las tiró al suelo con fuerza haciendo que explotasen.—Huyamos ahora.

—Hmp.—el joven de pelo azabache se paró en una rama del árbol mientras esperaba a los enemigos llegar. No iba a dejar a nadie interponerse en su camino, y a la vez hacía tiempo que no estiraba los músculos después del incidente del Ocho Colas que según había oído había sido todo un fracaso, demonios...

—¡¿Se puede saber que haces?!

—Adelántate tú, estos pueden ser una molestia más adelante, yo acabaré con ellos.

—Himeko-sama ¿está lista?

—Sí.

—Bien, la escoltaremos hasta el Lago Sagrado. Dentro de unos minutos vendrá el resto del escuadrón.—aquellos labios, aquel rostro, aquella mujer. Abrió los ojos dejando ver unos enormes y preciados orbes de color gris que combinaban perfectamente con el color rojo de su cabello, que prácticamente le llegaba a los hombros. Se levantó elegante y refinadamente dejando ver y observar minuciosamente el detallado kimono que llevaba, junto al colgante que colgaba de su pálido cuello adornado con perlas rojizas y blancas y una suave cuerda que sujetaba los adornos. Caminó, tenía los pies desnudos. Acarició con la planta de sus pies la madera del suelo y observó a los dos guardias que la habían protegido desde hacía diez años, que yacían haciendo una reverencia, incapaces de levantar la cabeza para observar la inexpresiva cara de Himeko.

—Bien, gracias por todo. Retírense.—y así lo hicieron los samuráis. Aquella era la sacerdotisa de la que tanto hablaban, la sacerdotisa de Tsukigakure. Después de que los dos presentes que se encontraban segundos atrás en el suelo desapareciesen, la joven cayó de rodillas al suelo, dándose cuenta de que por mucho tiempo que quisiese aguantar el dolor que sentía no iba a lograrlo.—Serás idiota...

·

·

·

**(*) Hachibi: Ocho colas**

**(*) Tsukigakure: Aldea de la luna**

**(*) Dojutsu: Técnica ocular**

**(*) Me no Chiryo: Tratamiento ocular**

**(*) Kazekage: Líder de la Villa Oculta de la Arena **

**(*) Genjutsu: Técnica ilusoria**

**(*) Kuchiyose: Invocación**

**(*) Sunagakure: Aldea de la Arena**

**(*) Shuriken: Arma ninja afilada en forma de estrella**

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Espero que sigan leyendo al siguiente capítulo, os prometo que habrá más acción y por supuesto será más largo.**

**Gracias y perdonen la tardanza.**


End file.
